No One Believes Me
by Word-whisperer
Summary: What if Bella had lived in a cold place at first? What if she could do things normal kids couldn't? What if she new Edward before, would it change anything?... Of course it would!


Intro

Well I suppose you wondering why the heck your reading this and well I don't know why I'm writing this either but my councillor says I have to. I know it's dumb isn't it. You see, about 1 week ago my mum and dad said they were getting divorced and … well I sort of broke down then. I haven't been able to sleep or eat and so they sent me to Maria. She's such a snobby cow. Anyway I don't know why I'm telling you this. I suppose I have to tell someone. You see I am also seeing a councillor because my mum and dad think I've got a problem. I can see ghosts, vampires and lots of other things you think are fairytales but let me tell you, there as real as I am. They think it's all to do with them splitting up but to tell you the truth I've been able to speak, see and touch them since I was 3. It's weird isn't it but well that's me. I can never get many boys either they all think I'm weird well apart from two boys and ones a vampire and ones a ghost and that's not very helpful is it??

* * *

Chapter 1

As I looked out the window I said goodbye to the cold city of Alaska. I love Alaska it's my favourite place in the world. I have all my friends there. I have Brad and Jake and I can't forget James. However at least I have the comfort of knowing that Brad and Jake are coming with me. I was wearing my halter top as a tribute to the now warm and boiling America. For that is where I'm moving to. I prefer the sun however I adore the cold and the wet. Jake prefers the cold as well seeing as he can't come out in the sun. He's still coming with me though because he loves me as a friend but sometimes I wish I was just that little bit more to him.

Anyway now were off to America and I can't do anything about it. I suppose America will be good in some ways. It's not just America I'm worried about though because we've got a 12 hour flight to San Francisco, then another flight to New York and then we've got a 2 hour drive with my mum which is what I'm worried about. I've always been a quiet girl and my mum is very loud and boisterous. I find it very hard to express my feelings but my mum doesn't. My mum is a very tall lady with short ginger hair. She has the most gorgeous blue eyes which is why most of the men just melt in her arms when she looks at them. I've never been a ladies man myself. I'm only seventeen and I've only ever had one crush and he doesn't seem to feel the same way about me.

When we got off the plain my mum ran up to me screaming her head off as if I was the only one on the platform however there about 200 people there. So embarrassing. She started crying and saying how much she loved that I was there. Everyone around us was staring and I felt really uncomfortable especially because Brad and Jake were there. Even though no one could see Brad I could see him and he was smiling very smugly. I suddenly decided that I was going to ignore him for the rest of the day. He was all ways smug about me.

You see Brad is a really fit lad with a 6-pack and everything but he isn't what I want. He is 6 foot and has dark hazel eyes with brown hair. He all ways wears a black tux because he died on his prom night. He has a major crush on me and if I didn't no Jake I would take him and love with all my heart as I all ready do but with more compassion and need. Brad Is like my safe harbour, my box full of secrets and my Labrador.

I couldn't see Jake anywhere - obviously because of the sun - so I just waited for him in the baggage hold. When he came out he looked more than radiant, he looked beautiful. He lighted the room even though it was the sunniest day yet and yet even though he was extremely beautiful and I was boring and dull he only had eyes for me. This all ways sends a little flutter to my heart and he smiled at the change. My mum then came walking up and gave me a big hug and kiss - again - and Jake raised his eyebrows up in utter amusement. I had decided that I was going to ignore him - aswell - for the rest of the car journey and that I would only talk to Brad. Oh! I decided I wasn't going to talk to him either. Well never mind I forgive him.

When we got in the car Jake got in next to me so I couldn't avoid him which was really annoying so I had Brad sit on my lap and I pretended to be talking to Jake when actually I was talking Brad.

Mum was to chatty but at least we got there quickly. The time seemed to fly by. When we got there my mum stayed in my room the whole time fussing over me and telling me what to do . What with the way she treats me I would think I was 6 not 16.

* * *

**Hey Everyone!! I am really new at this so please give loads of good comments and review please x Tell me if i should carry one!**

**Love Word-Whisperer..x**


End file.
